clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saka98
Not to be confused with Saka98, the user Saka98 is a penguin living on Ban Island. He is the creator of the iHack database. The database is highly used in private servers.He still waddles club penguin, though his main penguin (SuperSnail123) is permabanned. Backround Saka98 was born on a sunny day. When he was 14 he created a simple Virtual world (Currently known as Super Snakes) When he was 16 he bought a Hacker-1000 and a Dell Inspiron 1000. He bought old computers from garage sales. At 21 he met rsnail on Chiiter. rsnail had currently made RattleSnails (a virtual world) and they teamed up and made....... experimental penguins. 1 year later they noticed a drop in quaility (the world was only a small room, the coffee shop.) They created Penguin Chat. Soon Saka98 got tired of working all day so he said to rsnail on Chiiter, "I am just not going to work on it, this time around. I will work on it sometime." rsnail created Penguin Chat 2, which added better penguin graphics, and gift shop (the gift shop was like the path in the mine.. you couldn't go it) to buy real-life things with real-life money. When Saka98 came back and they created PenguinChat 3.1. This added ninjas, upstairs of Coffee Shop, and the secret rooms. Then, Saka98 dropped out again to work on a suprise. By this time he is 24. He created Club Penguin and showed it to rsnail on August 1st, 2005. The Alpha (0.1) was made on August 27th 2005. After Alpha and Beta, he said that he is going to take a break. When the 2-year trip was over he chittered rsnail: "I don't like how you can't just get coins. I am creating a "NewCP". Then, he went off to program iHack. Soon, he showed it to rsnail. rsnail said "Its technically a 3rd party program. It uses hacking." Then he permabanned SuperSnail123. He showed NewCP to Sanity1. Sanity loved it and created CPTrainer. When sanity was permabanned, he showed it to Microchip123. He created Penguin Storm,Thunder, Hurricane, and Blizzard. In April 2009, Saka98 created the penguin, Saka98. He waddled as a regular penguin, and soon, downloaded Storm. He now lives in a secret apartment in Club Penguin City with his new Tony VAIO. Though he still keeps iHack secret. Appearances Saka98 is only found on quiet servers, and iHack. iHack has never been found by anyone, except MC123, S1, RS, or S98. iHack: HACKED On July 25th, 2009, iHack was hacked. The message was: "Bye bye. Yours, TCPT/RS/BB/H77" iHack, even hacked, could find any .pngs, .jpeg's, or .txt files. iHack found "CPa.txt" Which was actually info on Saka98. Then iHack found Operation: iHack.txt which was a plan to kill iHack. Saka98 then found the note in 2 formats; Coded format: Bye bye. Yours, TCPT/RS/BB/H77 Actual format: iHack is dead. Yours, The Club Penguin Team/ Rocketsnail/ Billybob/ Happy77 Saka98 crossed over a Control Panel he had created many, many years ago. He never used it until now. It was similar to this: __________________________________________ Club Penguin editing _ [[]]X| __________________________________________| Saka98 deleted Club Penguin and all its files. 10 days of misery for the CP n00bs, Rsnail came across that he could download programs from any CP teams PCs/Macs. He revived club penguin via the CPCP, and revived iHack. Friends 1.Microchip 2. Sanity1 3. Darktan 101 (Hacker) 4. Any known hacker. Enemies 1. rsnail 2. Billybob 3. ANY ONE WORKING ON CP. HE HATES THEM ALL!